


Reunion

by Sille92



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Written for a request on http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/Request: hello! if you're doing requests, can I get a one shot of the imagine where Loki keeps referencing to the reader as true power/a force to be reckoned with and you show up and Thor is terrified while other Avengers are confused? thank you uwu*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/  
> Please have a look at our blog if you enjoyed the story.

Title: Reunion

Chapter No./One-Shot: One-shot

Author: SB

Original Imagine: None that I know of

Notes/Warnings:

“Loki! Wouldn't ice work against these creatures?” Thor asked his brother as he wielded his hammer against one of the fire breathing enemies the Avengers were fighting. The demi-god in question growled. 

“Don't you think I already tried that you big oaf. It had no effect.” shouted Loki back. He was already thinking about a way to defeat these monsters but all his efforts had been in wane. Nothing seemed to touch them. 

Iron Man was flying above his head, blasting the creatures away has he went. “They must have a weak spot. We just need to find it!” he said. Loki growled again. 

“Thank you for stating the obvious Stark!” The dark haired prince was not amused. They were fighting the monsters for two hours already. He was getting tired, his battle armour was scorched at some point in the battle and they were making no progress. These creatures were breathing fire. Why didn't ice work against them? Were they so hot that they melted the ice right away? Oh how he wished that he still had the casket of winter.

“Loki! Look out!” shouted Captain America into his ear through the headset. The prince had barely time to react to the warning as a monster behind him breathed a fireball at him. It would have burned him to ash if it were not for the force field that suddenly erected around him. It had a bluish colour to it and was definitely not his own. He didn't have time to utter a spell. 

“What...?” said Loki confused. The magical signature of the force field was familiar to him but he hadn't felt it in a very long time. A figure landed suddenly beside him. Yes, this magic was all to familiar to him. His heart began to hammer against his breast as he looked to his right.

“Miss me?” you asked beside him with a cheeky grin. You were wearing black leather armour with blue laced through it. Your hair was longer then he remembered it being.

“Y/N.” the dark haired prince breathed.

“What? Y/N?” Thor shouted in his hear and he had to suppress a wince. “How can this be? Did you not tell me that she died fighting you?” His brother sounded confused and terrified at the same time. Loki had to smirk a bit. Thor was terrified of you because he always referred to you as a force to me reckoned with. And you were. Your magic was more powerful then his. So his brother should be afraid. 

Yes, he did tell Thor that you died while fighting him in battle. But he was not the God of Lies for nothing. It was true that you battled each other but you did not perish. You were grievously injured but he didn't have the heart to put an end to your life. You were his best friend. Loki never imagined that you would turn against Asgard and betray all of them. To this day he did not know what pushed you over the edge. 

“Y/N.” Loki said again. Not believing that you were actually standing next to him. It was so long ago that you last saw ans spoke to each other. He missed you greatly. 

You smirked at him. “Yes, it is me. No need to say my name so often.” 

The dark haired prince visibly shook himself. His face transformed into a grim expression. “What brings you here Y/N?”

“What? No thanks what so ever for saving your life? You wound me my prince.”

“I ceased to be your prince a long time ago. Once you decided to betray Asgard.”

“Oh but my prince. Did you not do this yourself not so long ago?”

“I was not of sound mind. But you were. You knew what you were doing and what consequences it would have.” Loki couldn't help but flinch at the mention of his treachery. 

“Yes I did. And I relished in the chaos I brought to the realm. But then you decided to stop me. And against all odds you succeeded. You will not be able to do it again.”

“Then why saving my life? I would have burned to ash had you not interfered.”

You smirked again. “No one is aloud to kill you but me.”

The End.


End file.
